The Walls Of Jericho
by Thetearsthatkeeponflowing
Summary: Forced from his hill top by his step-father Slade, Joseph Wilson finds himself stuck working in a mental health establishment where the treatment methods are less than kind.
1. The Witch

**This is my first Teen Titan fic. I hope you all like it. Just going to go ahead and disclaim any ownership of any teen titan character. They belong to DC comics and Warner Brothers. I only own a few OCs...and the plot.**

* * *

The lights in the room were dulled and a girl sat perched precariously on a stool, hands swaying around a medium sized crystal ball. Her face was covered by her deep blood red cloak hood, the only thing visible was a few strands of white hair.

" I see him. He says, he loves you and to live a good life without regret of moving on."

Her customer smiled happily and thanked her repeatedly before departing. Adiva sighed turning to the ghostly apparition only she could see.

" Please rest now. I will not call you again."

As she said this the spirit gave a groan and dispersed. She cringed and wiggled her nose. She hated when they did that. Standing from the table, Adiva walked to the door. It was time to close before the drunken idiots from the bar across the street stumbled in and trashed the place again.

She knew what people said about her. They called her a liar, a cold reader, they said that it was a hoax and apart from the little show she made of it, honestly sometimes the young girl wished that it was. Then she wouldn't be the weirdo, the one that saw things that "weren't there", who talked to "imaginary friends", the girl that was insane. What she did was true and honest though. Adiva was a witch with a affinity for necromancy.

Walking through the thick curtains behind the table and up a hidden stairwell in the wall, Adiva made her way upstairs to the apartment that though she owned through the generosity of her now deceased aunt, her mother had quickly taken over. She closed the door alerting the occupants that she was back.

" How much did you make this time?"

The voice was hard and loud. The girl sighed.

" $150 momma."

She hid back $500 stuffing it in her bra and trousers as her mother, a burly looking woman thumped up to her, hand outstretched and fingers flicking back and forth in unison.

" Well where is it? Hand it over. I got a hot date tonight and I need some money."

Begrudgingly the witch handed it over and watched as her mother shoved her kankles into boots clearly too tight for her. All too soon the teenager felt her concentration leaking away. She really didn't care what it was that her mother was blabbering on about. It was all the same dialogue anyway and by next week she would have another hot date, with another man or two.

PAX!

Adiva hissed and looked up, her eyes unglazing and hand immediately flying to her cheek.

"Ow!"

The older woman huffed and pulled on her coat.

" That'll teach you not to listen to me. You should show some respect to me. I'm you mother. Anyway..."

She spoke pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

" I'll be out all night so don't bother waiting up. Oh and feed your brother. He's been nagging me for something all day. Gosh doesn't he know i'm busy. Why does he need to eat so bad anyway!"

The teenager cut her eyes at the woman and resisted the urge to scream 'Because he's a living being you evil sow.' she bit her tongue drawing some blood in her strong willed attempt to keep her mouth shut lest she make it worst for her brother and herself. Nodding to her mother that she would feed her brother she watched in irrate silence as the woman left.

" Good for nothing woman. Why get children if you don't intend to look after them, you would have been better off shutting your legs."

Taking off her cloak she moved to her bedroom that she shared with her little brother.

"Abe, Come on out. I'll put something on for you ok?!"

She turned away and shuffled into the kitchen ,pulling out some frozen vegetables, a lemon, some springs and regular onions, several different spices, spaghetti noodles and minced meat and getting to work. A young boy about seven walked into the room and climbed up onto a chair facing her.

" Your back!"

Adiva smiled. At least one person is happy about her being around.

" Yeah sweetness im back, you should have phoned me and told me to bring you something when I had breaks. I would have."

The little boy frowned deeply.

" But you're so busy, I didn't want to bother you."

Though it was true that she was busy, having three jobs and running after her mother, cleaning up her drug debts, The witch wouldn't have minded adding on the little thing of bringing food to her little brother. She loved him like she were his mother. She had looked after him nearly half her life and all of his so in a way she was. Turning and pinching his cheeks playfully she grinned hearing his grumble.

" You don't have to worry about that. Just call me if you need me."

They occupied the room in a peaceful silence while she cooked and after half an hour it was finished and set on the table.

"Eat. You need it."

The young boy didn't need to be told twice and he quickly started to gobble down his food in desperation, knowing that he would probably not get any for the next twenty-four hours again. After they had eaten, the siblings sat on the sofa to let the food digest properly before having a bath and going to bed.

In the morning the teenager stood from her bed and packed her backpack full of the hidden money she kept in a box under her bed. Shaking her brother awake she frowned.

"Wake up Abe, we got to on, i'm getting us out of here."

It took three minutes but he finally woke up and got out of bed. After dressing and quickly scoffing down some sugar coated cereal, the siblings made their escape, narrowly missing their mother's return.

" Now Abe I need you to listen to me. I've arranged with the social worker for us to go to a good home. I've been feeling weary about today so you take this backpack. It's got a map, a cell phone, the letter with the address of our new family and the social worker and it also has all the money I've saved. If something happens, run. No matter what you hear, run and don't look back. I'll find you someday but you have to do as I say. You'll be well looked after."

Abe looked up terrified. His sister was not often wrong about these feelings,infact for as long as his little life went she had been right. " O-ok, I promise. "

They walked for a long while in anticipation and wait. Crossing into a back alley a screech of wheels in reverse and the revving of an engine sounded. Adiva quickly pushed Abe away. " Run, now. "

Knowing not to distrust his sister he quickly ran and hid where he was sure neither she nor the people would see him.

The witch frowned now facing Fat Jimmy, one of the dealer's her mum had been buying off. He clampered out of his car and made a slow stride toward her. " Well if it isn't little miss ' sixth sense.' Where's my money?. "

Bravely Adiva rolled her eyes and answered sarcastically.

" Are you asking or demanding Jim Jim?!"

He growled angrily

" Im not playing games you lil bitch, my money now or else."

She chanced a glance downward to his hand, it was clutching a gun. What gun she wasn't sure but a gun.

" I don't have yah money. Leave me alone." She turned and started to leave. The gun cocked. Everything went so fast. Abe watched in horror huddled away.

Bang Bang!

There was a thud, then blood and the sounds of a car driving away and sirens.

The last thing Adiva remembered was calling out an apology to the brother she had no idea witnessed the entire ordeal.


	2. The Darkness

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans does not belong to me but most of the characters and the story plot is mine.**

 **I just finished this today, it's my birthday so I wanted to get this done and out of the way. I hope you guys like this. More will be posted later this month and yes, Joseph aka Jericho will make an appearance soon.**

The Walls Of Jericho

Chapter 2

It was like trying to free yourself in a lake of quicksand. The more you moved the faster you sunk and there was an echo and an endless expanse of didn't know how long she had been there..a day,two..maybe a week or maybe she was always here and had dreamed her life. She wasn't sure and in all actuality it seemed she was going crazy thinking about it. Then like a flash she was ripped from the cold consuming darkness she was surrounded in and thrust into a warmer but significantly more painful one.

She could hear voices taking around her mumbling incoherent words and the persistent mechanical beeping of what could only be a heart monitor.

BEEP..BEEP..BEEP.

It went on and the witch thought to herself that it was the most annoying sound ever. It hurt her already excruciatingly pained head in ways the girl had never dared to imagine.

She had surmised that she wasn't dead, no the blackness she had been in before was a purgatory but this...this was life and somehow she had managed to be brought right on back into it.

Adiva didn't know whether to be grateful or be completely and utterly depressed with the prospect of being alive but then she felt a hand squeeze hers and she knew being grateful was the right thing. It was a small hand, Abe's hand, She had to live for him, so he knew he wasn't alone. Had he found her and phoned the ambulance? Did he find the social worker and their new parents and tell them what and where the shooting had happened?! She had so many questions.

Opening up her eyes the room became relatively quiet discounting the heart monitor; that wasn't the only thing that changed. She couldn't see anything, she was still in blackness. Closing and reopening her eyes she still couldn't evade the blackness and she began to panic.

" Can't see! Why can't I see?!"

If she could have guessed what happened next Adiva would have believed herself to be a real honest to God seer.

As she jerked to and fro in the small hospital bed she realized she could indeed see though not as she could before. It must have been because of her powers. No she couldn't see the flesh of the people, she saw their very souls. She would have almost laughed if it wasn't so very terrifying to wake up in some sadistic whacked out version of Shallow Hal.

She was restrained and she felt a needle going into her arm but when she turned her head giving a sharp hiss she couldn't see it. 'Oh' she thought. ' So thats how it is. My powers take over my sight but don't feel it necessary for me to see anything else but souls because that makes all the sense in the world. Well done me.' As she grumbled to herself mentally the tranquiliser slowly took effect and she was asleep again.

Abe looked up whimpering and tugged on the doctor's lab coat.

" Mister what's going to happen to my sister?" Why can't she see?!"

The doctor didn't answer. He didn't know how to deal with telling a small child bitter news and he wasn't all too comfortable with crying either so he turned to the other three people who sat in the room two of which were hugging eachother tightly.

"Mr and Mrs Peron, Ms Shockness though we successfully removed the bullet it would seem to us that it damaged Adiva's eyesight irreparably. I had noticed that there was damage to the Occipital lobe of the brain which processes vision when we removed the bullet; we decided it would be best to wait until your daughter had woken to properly know to what extent the damage was."

The social worker,Ms Shockness, frowned as she listened to the sniffling and wailing couple beside her, who were understandably distraught with the fact their new daughter was in such a bad state. Shockness had never been so happy in her life that she was called the top social worker in the state. In the time that it had taken for Abe to contact her and the Peron's and the surgery she had moved heaven and earth to get these siblings away from their abusive mother and into the hands of people that she knew would love them the way a parent should. There was no way the woman could contest not that the awful woman would now free of the 'burden' she called her offspring.

" Is there anything that can be done to repair the damage?!"

The doctor shook his head.

" No not at all. We could remove the part but even that wouldn't do anything to help her."

Mrs Peron cried harder almost to the point of hyperventilation, her mocha skin leaking out a bright red colour and lips plumping and wobbling in despair. Mr Peron a dark, tall, wide set man with neatly trimmed facial hair stood after patting his wife on the shoulder gently.

" If there is anything that can be done, any new treatments or therapies absolutely anything, please we have the money, just let us know."

The doctor sighed

" I really am sorry but there's nothing that can be done at this time. I would suggest though that when she is discharged from the hospital she is provided with a cane and a guide dog. Now if you'll please excuse me I have to check on another patient."

It took a few weeks but soon Adiva would be leaving the hospital with her brother and their new family. In the time that she had been in there recovering she had spent alot of time with them. Mrs Peron, who she now belovingly called mom, was there the most. From the time she woke up, till when she fell asleep, her dad would come with Abe after work/school or their secret project and they would sit and talk, taking the time to get to know each other and the girl felt she knew them fairly well. They had beautiful souls. The siblings had also found out that they now had alot of family, both sets of grandparents and a bunch of cousins, aunts and uncles. All of whom were waiting for for them back home if the repeated happy sentences her mother constantly mumbled for the past hour were to be believed. It was almost too good to be true, atleast that's what Adiva thought. She had been so accustomed to her old life this was almost unreal.

She jumped slightly as a warm hand layed on her shoulder.

" Time to go Shortcake, your mother is just outside discharging you. Have you got everything?!"

Adiva nodded patting the hand on her shoulder affectionately.

" Yeah dad I got everything."

" Good. Abe buddy can you take the bag for your sister."

The little boy nodded excited that he could help.

" Ok!"

He took the small backpack from his older sister and put it on his shoulders as he watched their dad help her into the wheelchair that would take her to freedom.

" Lets goooo!" rang the cheery sing song voice of Marcia Peron. Adiva felt the push of the wheelchair and the shuffling footsteps of her family. She turned herself slightly in what she assumed was the nurses desk and waved goodbye.

"Bye, thank you so much."

The Peron's lived in a large five bedroom house with a big garden in the front and back atleast thats what Abe had told her excitedly as she sat very still in the car trying to get her bearings together.

" Its HUUUUGE"

She supposed that compared to the little apartment that had once been their home that it was indeed huge and that posed a problem. How was she going to get around the place without endangering herself again. It was foreign territory and it's not like she could see objects to be able to navigate. Adiva mulled this over for the rest of the trip.

When the car stopped her dad cleared his throat not entirely sure if she was sleeping or not.

" Diva, are you awake?! We're here, need help getting out?!"

The witch turned her head to the sparkling spirit image of her dad and shook her head.

" I think i can manage this much. I might need help getting to the house though."

She fumbled her way out of the car and stood perfectly still outside of it until her mother took her hand and led her carefully to the house.

There was a chatter in the house when her parents and brother helped her over the threshold and into the livingroom.

" Well don't just all stand there. Move up and let Diva sit down. Adiva i'm just going to sit you down next to your cousin Nicolas, he's alittle older than you but you'll get along fine. "

The girl frowned and nodded nervously as she was softly pushed back into the seat. Nicolas was a tall and broad looking boy with light brown skin, grey eyes and a lady killer smile, not that Adiva could see that. His soul wasn't ugly though, it swirled with yellows and oranges, something that she assumed was a representation of his good personality. She had always associated those colours with mischief and fun.

"Um hi?!"

There was a burst of conversation after that and she nervously and unconsciously huddled closer to the boy next to her. He snorted and raised a hand halting the many family members.

" Back off. She can't even see you muppets, you can't go bustling in all at once. Breathe, take a chill pill and greet her one at a time. I'll start."

He shifted and pat her shoulder.

" Hey i'm Nico."

Adiva nodded and leant toward his general direction.

" I'm Adiva….thanks."


End file.
